Elvis Presley
, high blood pressure, liver damage, and |nationality = American |alternate names = Elvis The King of Rock and Roll The King |occupation(s) = Musician, actor |years active = 1953-1977 |spouse = Priscilla Presley (1967-1973) |children = Lisa Marie Presley}}Elvis Aaron Presley was a popular American singer and actor. A cultural icon, he was widely known by the single name Elvis. He was often referred to as the "King of Rock and Roll" or simply "the King". Although Elvis never really appeared in any Disney films, his songs are heard in the Lilo & Stitch movies. by several Disney characters, spoofed by Stitch several times in his franchise, by his owner and best friend Lilo Pelekai (who is an Elvis aficionado) in Lilo & Stitch: The Series, by the Ice Cream Man in Leroy & Stitch, by Mickey (figurines only) and Donald, by Genie in Aladdin and the King of Thieves and the ''Aladdin'' TV series (Aladdin, Sultan and Iago as well), by Timon, Pumbaa and Herman in Timon & Pumbaa, by Terk in The Legend of Tarzan, by David Gordon and Matt McGuire in Lizzie McGuire, by Maurice in Marsupilami, by Tamaa in The Lion Guard, and by Liver Lips in the Country Bear Vacation Hoedown and Country Bear Christmas Special. In Cars, an RV called Elvis also spoofs him. He was considered the role as Tom Piper in Babes in Toyland. Scrooge McDuck was also seen drawn in a picture as an Elvis/alien hybrid during a news bulletin by a fraudulent reporter, Lawrence Loudmouth in the DuckTales episode, "The Masked Mallard". He was also mentioned in Muppets Most Wanted, The Proud Family episode "Culture Shock", the Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Rock Around the Clock", and the Teen Beach Movie. In the Hercules episode "Hercules and the Prom", Icarus quotes Elvis' famous phrase: "Thank you. Thank you very much." Hallie Parker does the same thing after playing a trick on Annie James in the 1998 remake of The Parent Trap. Lizzie McGuire's animated ego states, "Ethan has left the building," in the Lizzie McGuire episode "One of the Guys", referencing the phrase used by public address announcers at the end of Elvis' concerts. Additionally, his song " " was made the subject of a music video in DTV Romancin', set entirely to clips of Disney's bear characters, particularly Bongo. "Jailhouse Rock", "Rubberneckin'", and "Burning Love" are all heard in The Game Plan; a cover version of "Burning Love" by The Mike Eldred Trio is also played in the Planes: Fire & Rescue trailers. Discography *"Heartbreak Hotel" *"Stuck on You" *"Suspicious Minds" *"(You're the) Devil in Disguise" *"Hound Dog" *"Burning Love" *"Rubberneckin'" *"I Need Your Love Tonight" *"A Little Less Conversation" *"I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry" *"Jailhouse Rock" *"Can't Help Falling in Love" Spoofs Stitch Elvis.jpg|Stitch impersonating Elvis in Lilo & Stitch liloelvis.png|Lilo impersonating Elvis in Lilo & Stitch: The Series Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h09m55s109.png|Lilo pointing to an image of Elvis in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h24m43s217.png|Morpholomew changing the Ice Cream Man's appearance in Leroy & Stitch to resemble Elvis Kingofthieves362.jpg|Genie as Elvis Sodr084.jpg Aladdinelvis.jpg|Aladdin as Elvis Iagoelvis.jpg|Iago as Elvis sultanelvis.png|The Sultan as Elvis Mauriceelivs.png|Maurice as Elvis Timonpumbaaelvis.png|Timon and Pumbaa as Elvis Hermanelvis.png cbcsliverlips.jpg 5563b620.jpg 3 elvises.jpg Elvis Mickey.jpg|Elvis Mickey cars-elvis-rv.jpg|Elvis the RV from Cars ScroogeElvisAlien.png|Scrooge in Elvis/alien form in a picture Category:1930s births Category:1970s deaths Category:People Category:Deceased Category:People from Mississippi Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Singers Category:American singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Musicians Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Aladdin Category:The Country Bears Category:Males Category:The Muppets Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Tarzan Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:The Game Plan Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Proud Family Category:Hercules Category:Planes Category:Teen Beach Movie Category:Cars Category:The Parent Trap Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Lizzie McGuire